fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Parsifal
Early life Parsifal has been an official fossil fighter since 10 years old, but never really battled while on the island. His first vivosaur being Slash a Mihu which he got in a fossil rock, he did not clean right away since he was only 5 years old at the time he got the fossil rock, which at turning 12 years old he started fossil cleaning school. due to an abundance of time since he excelled in classes. Halfway through the cleaning school year he not only took a class in basic robotics and wiring, he got the oppprtunity to clean his Mihu fossil, and 2 miraculous things happened that day. First thing is he found out the rock had a Red Fossil Rock in it, and second he cleaned his fossil rock to a full 125 points. Almost as if it was dumb luck, he was given another fossil, another red one for an Amargo. From that moment he plans to go out on his own journey, and clean more fossils along with potentially battling them, as he heard from his mother that there were amazing competitions However, a sudden wave of calamity sets him forces him to set in straight or face consequences. Appearance Appearance: Parsifal is about 6 feet tall and weighs 165 pounds. Despite having red hair at first, he's an albino child. This is noted by his red eyes, and his white hair after the sulfur in the hot spring's water causing him to lose the coloring. Personality and Personal Goals He is a very nice fellow, but his intentions on winning are clear when he gets down to it. He is a very talented individual, but he has yet to put this potential to any good use. One of his goals is to get all 149 vivosaurs. He also plans to make great friends and face amazing opponents. He also eventually becomes more passionate with Savannah. Very resourceful and cunning so he does have a semi-high standard to himself, he takes losing very seriously because of that and he loves his vivosaurs very much so he mostly blames himself for loss. Relations with Vivosaurs Parsifal really loves his vivosaurs. But he has a problem at first with using many vivosaurs, for he prefers l, and takes combat seriously most often than not. Though when down to the job, he takes no prisoners and uses any caliber of vivosaur to win. Tactics Parsifal does not have a set in stone strategy, he's very unpredictable on the battlefield. In the beginning his strategy was to rely on range and elements, but after picking up a multitude of other vivosaurs he takes all ideas into mind when entering the battlezone. His favorite strategy relies on Compso, Cryo and Dacerus, a powerhouse of support effects, poison and other effects. However as time goes on, he picks up on many other strategies. Appearances * The Goal of 149 Vivosaurs (Main Character) Interactions with other characters Justyn: Dorm-mates and rivals Savannah: Very close friends, and beat her in Round 1, they eventually become a permanent couple. Robert: Dorm-mates and a growing friendship Deltri: Loses to him in Round 2 Michael: Knows him but they aren't really too much of friends yet. Nathan: Savannah fought and beat him Category:Storm's Brewing OC's Category:The Goal Of 149 vivosaurs OC's Category:Characters Category:Males